


Anything

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time Topping, Group Sex, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "I know you didn't ask for this."
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Kudos: 39





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you may have already seen this drabble go by in October.

"It'll be _so_ worth it, darlings!" Freddie had finished laying out his vision for their Sheer Heart Attack album cover and he was met with three blank stares. 

"No." John said leaning against his amp. 

Brian just made a skeptical noise while his eyes darted around the studio in search of an escape from the idea alone. 

Freddie looked to Roger, eyes pleading, hoping that at least one of his boyfriends was on his side. Roger quirked an eyebrow, 

"You think that will make us look good?" When Freddie nodded, he asked, "How good?" 

"Like gods," Freddie promised confidently. 

Roger's lips twitched up mischievously, "I could be convinced." 

"Anything, Roggie, name your price." 

"Anything?" John perked up.

Freddie nodded again, "What do you say Bri? You do this for me, and I'll do anything you ask in return." 

“I’ll think about it,” Brian answered warily. 

* * *

The photoshoot was fast approaching and Brian still hadn’t asked for anything. In fact, he hadn’t mentioned it since. 

“Brimi,” Freddie plastered himself against Brian’s back as he finished the washing up and wrapped his arms around his waist, his chin resting on Brian’s shoulder. “You haven’t asked me for anything yet. Did you forget about the photoshoot?” 

Brian melted back into Freddie, “No, I - I know what I want.” 

“Tell me then, darling.” He placed a kiss on Brian’s neck, and Brian tipped his head to the side to give Freddie easier access. 

His voice was soft and hesitant when he answered, “I want to fuck you. Like, properly.” 

Freddie’s breath hitched at his words and a thrill of excitement raced down his spine. With Brian’s submissive tendencies, they hadn’t yet gotten around to having him top. 

“Yes, yes - let’s go.” Freddie’s cock was already interested and he pressed himself a little bit closer to Brian. 

“Now?” Brian chuckled. 

“No time like the present, my dearest. Come on.” 

* * *

John and Roger caught wind of their plan and they soon had Brian pounding into Freddie, sweat beading on his brow from effort. 

“Hurry, John,” Roger whined as John got him ready, “I want Brian to fuck me next.” 

Brian turned towards him at the mention of his name and sucked in his bottom lip with a shy smile. Freddie’s hand came up to capture Brian’s chin between his fingers and turn his head back to face him,

“Focus on me, love. I require _all_ your attention if you’re going to make me come. I’m needy like that,” He gave Brian a wink then brought their lips together. 

“We all know you’re needy, Fred,” John joked. 

Freddie made an insulted noise and blindly nudged his toes against John’s hip as a giggle escaped him. His movement caused Brian to shift angles inside of him and Freddie’s laughter turned into a series of strangled moans,

“Fuck Bri, right there!” Freddie fisted a hand into Brian’s curls and pulled hard. Brian’s eyes watered with the force. “Harder, give it to me harder. Come on, you won’t hurt me.” 

Just as Freddie’s orgasm started building up, Roger, already half out of his mind with need, pulled Brian over to him. 

“Deaky’s being a fucking tease and I need you _now_.” 

Brian nodded eagerly and tried to untangle himself from the mess of limbs in the middle of the bed. Freddie let out an indignant gasp and crossed his arms with a huff. Roger could be so selfish sometimes and Freddie was ready to let him know. Fortunately, John was already next to him before Freddie had a chance to open his mouth,

“Why don’t you get me ready, and then Brian can fuck all of us.” His green eyes were alight with excitement. “What do you say, Bri? Do you want to fuck us all - make all three of us come on your cock?” 

Brian nodded again, his face flushed. He was already too far gone to form proper sentences. Roger looked up at Brian with a grin, 

“Come on then, beautiful, make me scream.” 

* * *

“I know that wasn’t exactly what you asked me for, but I think it worked out rather well. Don’t you?” 

They were piled into a heap on the bed, exhausted and satisfied. Freddie had Brian half asleep on his bare chest with John and Roger tucked up on either side of him. 

“Very well,” Brian agreed with a soft smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more new drabbles tomorrow. In the meantime, you can come say hi to me on tumblr @yasmamamercury 😘


End file.
